Free To Fly
by Storywriter.Raven
Summary: It's about Caithlyn, an ordinary student at school. When Miyu tracks down to hunt the Shinnma's, Caithlyn is allways one step closer to the purpose of Miyu. Will they be friends?
1. Chapter 1

Free to fly - Part one

I want Freedom. She wrote it down in her book without noticing. I want freedom. "Everyone, please quiet down a little! I can't hear my thoughts!" She giggled. Mr Smith, her Biology Teacher was a strangely nervous looking man, though his lessons were good after all. He breathed out and laughed quickly. Then he drew back he papers in his hand. "Okay, you guys win again. No rehearsal today!" An enthusiasm shout through the classroom and some students began to drum on their tables. She shook her head and noticed finally. I want freedom.

Next Lesson. French. Je ne parle pas français. Well, it was the only thing she could really speak in normal French, for so long it normal was. But she loved the language as much as she obeyed her lover. Who didn't loved her, and besides. She hadn't had one. And so with French, she hated it with all her heart. But as long as she kept her grades high and she didn't make any noise during Mrs. Kipps lessons, and as long as she took her books in perfect state to school, she wouldn't have to say much, and especially no apologizes in French!!

"Are you okay?" She looked up and saw Ann, her daily sit-next-to mate worrying about her. She wrote a six lettered letter and nodded. Ann sighed softly, for the teacher was looking at her, and she opened her book. "Now, if we can continue, page three hundred please, trois cent! Kevin, can you read.."

Finally the day was over. She looked up to the bright sky and felt the warm sunshine on her face. For a few seconds she felt it. It was terribly feeling good. No things she had to do, no people giving advice she didn't needed. It was the freedom she hungered to. And then it was gone. Already.

She step on her bike and ride away, giggling about the lovers next to the lockers outside. It could be a sunny day. Could be.

She, she was Caithlyn.


	2. Chapter 2

Free to fly – part two

Caithlyn, Caithlyn Hoomes.

She wasn't a normal girl, she's never been one. Nobody could tell who she really was, nobody wanted to. Caithlyn looked like a normal girl to anyone who would look at her. She wasn't.

Neither were the things she wrote, or the things she said. She never said things somehow. Only one girl had heard her voice once, and she didn't survived.

"Larva, can you see?" A soft hum answered her question. "She's the one." Another hum. The brown-haired girl, who stood on the roof of a house just blinked and stared down, holding a wooden flute in her right hand. I'm not alone, she thought. Then she whispered, "does she know?". The figure next to her, dressed in a long cape and covered with a white painted mask smiled. When he realised the girl wouldn't be able to see it, he whispered his answer. "Soon enough. When she grabs her desire of freedom, she'll realise. Soon enough."

"Caithlyn, you're there?" Caithlyn huddled. Her mother's voice scared her, for she knew she was strong, and weak. It scared her more than spiders... Of course it scared her more than spiders, spiders were her best friends... Geeesssss... Okay, back to the story..

Caithlyn looked up to her mother, who had very sad eyes and was almost looking straight through her. Caithlyn recognised that look, and took a few steps back. It was useless, her mother took her in a big hug, and began to tell about the awful hours of waiting till she returned. Her mother was sick, very sick, and she knew it. That's what made her strong. Always when she had an annoyance of sticking in the things of her children, she drew the attention to her, making terrible compassionateness. Caithlyn hoped she soon went old enough, so she could bite her.

"Caithlyn! You didn't listened! Where is your head today??" Caithlyn shivered, and pulled back her teeth. Sucking her mother's blood wasn't an option now. She had to tell about school, her work, all the stuff she does. But Caithlyn silenced, and outdoors, the brown-haired girl on the roof jumped away, with the caped man right behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Free to Fly – Part three

"Benjamin.." Softly whispering, a voice, in the night silence. "Benjamin.." Again.

Like he has fallen, the moon shined weakly in the open room where the wind played with the curtains as if t were leaves. The white pale walls, even the shiny mirrors, they were grown grey and depressing. Feathers flew up from the carpet, though it was made of wool and cotton. Feathers, black as the dark night. Shiny little stars were dancing around the head of the girl in the bed. Suddenly she waked, from a hard noise. She looked round, but found nothing. Wait! What was that, over there! Behind the window. As if in a few seconds, she felt the cold too. She stood up, half awake, to close the balcony doors, not noticing the black clothed girl behind her. On naked feet, in a wide, white dress the girl slept. With a short tud she closed the balcony and turned around. Then she saw her. Finally. "Who.. who are you?" The black clothed woman looked on to her and giggled like a child. It made her nervous. Again, "who are you?" Still, only a giggle as answer. The woman drew closer, and the girl felt her cold breath. It was freezing cold. Like snow. Like ice. She felt it, and it drew her more back. But the woman still drew near. "Who are you? Tell me, or I'll call my parents!" It was a lie, her parents weren't a home, like mostly they weren't. Always on journey. "Or I'll call the police if you don't leave. Who are you?" It didn't sound confidentially, more scared. She was scared. She read the newspapers, she saw the news. The scary, empty faces of the killed young girls. Killed, by two bruises in the neck and extremely blood looses. And she saw it, she knew it. She was the next one. Cause all the girls, on the news, in the papers, were wearing white dresses, decorated with blood. Blood...

A scream sounded through the empty house. Even if she knew it, she couldn't stop it. The mirrors were only reviewing the reflection of a young girl, just killed. The blood flooded out of her neck. Well, what was left. The creation, whatever it was, laid the girl down on he carpet. The black feathers simply dived away. A giggle escaped from her mouth, and the next moment she was gone. With the black feathers, and the dusty walls. The whole room was changed in a second. The bright walls where white again, the mirrors signed no sight of being cursed. Only the balcony doors stood open, and the curtains were flying in the wind. And the moon... was gone.

Caithlyn woke like she always woke. After an endless sleep without dreams she just opened her eyes, came up and walked out of bed. For the mirror she stood a second for a few sights, of making her hair perfect and doing her make-up, which was extremely needed. If she had a reflection. She signed again and hoped that her hair wouldn't give her bad reactions again. There was something else she cared more about. And it scared her more than her mother... Well, it was her grandmother. She was softly, but false, singing in the kitchen while baking an egg for Caithlyn and her sisters. And of course her brother who would be gone already. They never knew the patience Caithlyn could bring for the long eternal stories their mother told. Caithlyn found them interesting, because her grandmother was exactly the same she was. Okay, not exactly. But while Caithlyn got her one side-still-growing-teeth-not-yet-used from her mother, she got the other from her grandmother. And that made Caithlyn more scared for her grandmother, than for her mother. "Caithlyn, have you read it already? Another girl was found, sucked for blood. It's almost like a vampire beings!" From the kitchen, their grandmother gave responds. "Don't be so silly, Angel! Vampires don't exist!" "I'm not really after that Granny, I mean. All those girls, all sucked and all bitten in the neck. It's getting scary." Granny came out of the kitchen. In the dining chamber where only Caithlyn and Angel remaining. But Angel took her bread and egg, gave Granny a fast kiss and ran out of the door, saying she was late for work. Now only Caithlyn remained, and Granny soon began to transform into her real self. Her daughter wouldn't wake for two more hours and Caithlyn had a day off, it was Sunday. Caithlyn giggled, while Granny painted her black nails black. Even Granny knew it wouldn't help. "Well Caithlyn, still not able to talk?" With a big grin on her face, a scary monster with the head of a rat, the body of a tree and the feet of a lion(with nails as sharp as Shark's teeth) looked at Caithlyn. A Shinnma.


End file.
